


The Illusionist

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand is quicker than the eye.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Illusionist

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "magic" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

“Dad, they had a magician at school today! He made a woman float in midair, and then he sawed her in half! It was awesome!” Dean told his father eagerly as they got ready for dinner. Sam was playing with a toy truck under the small table.

“Sounds great, Dean,” John responded, a slight frown crossing his face. “This woman that he cut in half – did you see her afterwards?” Could this be what he was hunting?

“No, that was the end,” Dean explained. “Was it real magic, Dad?”

“Maybe it _was_ real, but magic is never what it seems.”


End file.
